1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photochromic material which is excellent in weatherability and to be used as an essential part of a photosensitive arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a variety of photosensitive arrangements have been proposed and put into practical use. One of them is in the form of a transparent plastic film 1 in which spirooxazine photochromic compound is dispersed as shown in FIG. 1. Another one is of a laminated arrangement wherein a transparent plastic film 1 containing photochromic compound is coated on a base plate 2 such as glass plate or transparent plastic plate as shown in FIG. 2. A further one is a laminated arrangement in which a transparent plastic film 1 containing photochromic compound is put between the base plates 2. Such laminated arrangements are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 60-205429.
However, drawbacks have been encountered in the above-discussed photosensitive arrangements including the photochromic materials, in which an irreversible deterioration substance tends to be produced during coloring and decoloring reactions in the photochromic material containing spirooxazine compound. Accordingly, such photochromic material is considerably deteriorated under light irradiation for a long time.